My Guitar
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Dengan gitar ini, aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang selalu noona nyanyikan sewaktu aku kecil sebelum aku tidur… For you, noona… / GS / HaeTeuk / Family - Brothership. RnR.


My Guitar

Cast :: Leeteuk – Donghae – And Other Cast

Genre :: Brothership – Family - GS

Pairing :: HaeTeuk *kesayangan author*

Author :: Special-Pie Haruka Natsu (FB) - ( EarthTeleport)

…

Summary :: Dengan gitar ini, aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang selalu noona nyanyikan sewaktu aku kecil sebelum aku tidur… For you, noona…

Disclaimer :: HaeTeuk itu punya author #dzhieng *ditendang readers* ^^v

…

Annyeong… Kembali dengan fict HaeTeuk… Ahahahaa, gak ada bosannya author nulis kisah HaeTeuk… Kali ini dengan Teuki GS… Brothership, lagi. Mianhae kalo membosankan dan kurang berkenan dihati para readers… *deep bow* Happy Reading ^-^b

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hae, kau belum tidur?" Tanya seorang yeojya kepada namdongsaengnya. Yeojya itu masuk ke kamar Donghae. Dilihatnya sang dongsaeng sedang duduk disudut tepi tempat tidurnya.

Ketika melihat yeojya itu masuk, Donghae langsung berlari menuju yeojya itu. "Teukie noona!" Teriaknya. Dipeluknya tubuh malaikat baginya itu. "Aku takut, noona. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Diluar anginnya besar sekali…" Lirihnya manja.

Noonanya yang dia panggil Teukie itu hanya tersenyum. Dielusnya kepala Donghae dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak berlari ke kamar noona?"

"Aku takut untuk keluar dari kamar ini…"

"Sudah noona kira. Makannya noona menghampirimu, karena noona tau kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena cuaca yang berangin…"

"Noona mau menemaniku?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Ia mendongak ke atas, menatap Teukie.

Teukie tersenyum. "Tentu saja…" Jawabnya pasti.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan memegang tangan Teukie. "Aaa, noona tidur disini saja. Temani aku."

"Baiklah… Sekarang kau tidur, pakai selimutmu karena udara malam ini sangat dingin. Noona ada disampingmu…"

'_**Asa mezameru tabi ni kimi no nuke kara ga yoko nii ru**_

_**Nukumori wo kanjita itsumono senaka ga tsumetai**_

_**Nigawarai wo yamete omoi KAATEN wo ake you**_

_**Mabushi sugiru asahi boku to mainichi no oikakekkoda**_

_**Ano hi miseta nakigao namida terasu yuuhi kata no nukumori**_

_**Keshi sarouto negau tabi ni kokoro ga karada ga kimi wo oboeteiru**_

_**Your love forever**_

_**Hitomi wo tojite kimi wo egaku yo sore dakede ii**_

_**Tatoe kisetsu ga boku no kokoro wo okizari ni shitemo**_

_**Your love forever**_

_**Hitomi wo tojite kimi wo egaku yo sore dakede ii**_

_**Tatoe kisetsu ga boku wo nokoshite iro wo kaeyou tomo**_

_**Kioku no naka ni kimi wo sagasu yo sore dakede ii**_

_**Nakushita mono wo koeru tsuyosa wo kimi ga kuretakara**_

_**Kimi ga kuretakara' – (Leeteuk, Hitomi Wo Tojite)**_

Lantunan lagu lembut terdengar di telinga Donghae. Membuat tidurnya semakin damai. Sentuhan seorang kakak dia rasakan di setiap helaian rambutnya. Membuat ia bisa segera meninggalkan dunia nyata menuju dunia mimpi yang indah…

…

"Hae, sarapannya mau apa pagi ini?" Seru noona-nya yang berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Apapun, asal itu buatan noona!" Jawabnya.

"Baiklah… Cepat turun…"

"Ne, noona…" Sahutnya.

Tidak berapa lama, Donghae turun dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia tampak tersenyum ketika duduk di kursi meja makan. "Noona?"

"Ya?"

"Besok ulang tahun Hae yang ke 8. Noona mau kasih hadiah apa buat Hae?"

Teukie tampak melihat kalender yang terpampang di dapur itu. "Ah, iya. Besok tanggal 15 oktober yaa, noona hampir saja lupa. Mm, Hae mau apa dari noona?"

Donghae tampak berfikir sambil terus melahap sarapannya. "Memangnya noona mau kasih apa?" Donghae malah bertanya balik.

"Apapun yang Hae minta.."

"Hmmm… Aku hanya ingin noona selalu untukku, hehehe…" Donghae tersenyum, sambil menatap noonanya aneh. "Noona, bis sekolah sudah datang. Aku berangkat yaa.." Serunya sambil lari.

Donghae mendadak berhenti di ambang pintu ruang makan. "Ah, lupa." Donghae berbalik arah dan kembali ke ruang makan. Dengan cepat ia meminum susu vanilla-nya sampai habis.

"Hae?" Tanya Teukie. Teukie merasa Donghae melupakan sesuatu.

"Ya, noona?" Donghae menatap noona-nya yang menatapnya bingung. "Aa, aku lupa lagi." Dengan segera, Donghae menuju noona-nya dan memeluknya. "Saranghae, noona. Aku berangkat, yaa…" Ucapnya dan kembali berlari.

"Nado saranghae, Donghae-ya… Hati-hati…"

…

_15 oktober_

'Saengil chukhaehamnida… Saengil chukhaehamnida… Saranghaneun dear Donghae… Saengil Chukhaehamnida…'

Lagu itu diakhiri dengan ditiupnya lilin angka delapan diatas sebuah cake. Donghae dengan semangat meniup api diatas lilin itu.

"Hae, apa yang kau harapkan?"

Donghae menutup matanya dan berdoa. _'Semoga aku bisa menjadi namja yang baik dan bisa membanggakan noona. Semoga noona selalu ada disampingku. Semoga appa dan umma tau kalau aku sudah tumbuh dewasa.'_ Donghae membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendapati sebuah kado besar di depan matanya.

"Noona!" Serunya. "Ini besar sekali… Gomawooo "

Donghae terus saja menatap kotak besar yang ada dihadapannya. Sesekali ia bertanya-tanya, apa isi dari kotak itu. "Noona, apa isinya? Apakah untukku?"

Teukie hanya tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, itu untukmu. Hadiah noona untuk Donghae di ulangtahun Donghae yang ke 8." Jawabnya. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau boleh membukanya sendiri." Tambahnya.

"Boleh dibuka sekarang, noona?"

"Hm,, tentu saja…"

Dengan perasaan penasaran yang tinggi, Donghae membuka kado dari teukie yang menurutnya sangat besar itu. Setelah kelihatan, mata Donghae langsung melotot. Ia… tidak menyangka kalau noonanya akan memberikan kado itu. Hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. "I-ini… Sebuah gitar?" Tanyanya ragu sambil membuka gitar yang sebelumnya masih terbungkus kardusnya. Gitar berwarna hitam dengan kombinasi putih dipinggirnya kini sedang dipegangnya.

Teukie tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Noona tidak menginginkan Donghae untuk menjadi seorang pemain gitar, noona hanya ingin gitar itu menjadi teman Donghae sewaktu Donghae sendiri dan merasa kesepian. Donghae dapat menjadikan gitar itu sebagai teman, mencurahkan semua yang Donghae rasakan lewat petikan suaranya." Teukie tersenyum manis, lagi. Kini matanya menatap Donghae yang berekspresi sedikit aneh. Seperti antara sedih dan senang. "Donghae tidak suka?"

"Anniya…" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia bukan tidak suka kadonya. "Bukan karena aku tidak suka, tapi…. Aku senang. Iya, aku sangat senang. Ini kado terbaikku… Gomawo, gomawo noona…" Disimpannya gitar itu diatas meja dan Donghae memeluk Teukie. Ia menangis. "Gomawo…"

"Kenapa menangis? Dihari ulang tahun tidak boleh menangis, loh… Ayo tersenyum…" Ucap Teukie sambil membalas pelukan Donghae. "Noona, sayang Donghae… Donghae harus ingat itu ya…"

Donghae mengangguk. Berulang kali ia mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Donghae tau… Donghae tau kalau noona sayang sama Hae, karena Hae juga sayang sama noona. Hae, janji akan melindungi noona sekuat tenaga Hae…"

"Ne…"

…

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan di pinggiran jalan di pusat Seoul. Namja itu membawa sebuah gitar berwarna hitam dengan kombinasi warna putih di setiap sudutnya. Dengan santai namja ini berjalan dan terus berjalan, menerobos dinginnya musim dingin di tahun ini.

Namja ini bukan akan mengamen untuk medapatkan uang. Tapi ia sedang sedih. Ia berada jauh dari noonanya. Dan kini, noonanya itu sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang menemaninya. Ia merasa sedih. Padahal dulu noonanya sering menemaninya saat ia sedang sakit. Dan sekarang ia malah tidak ada saat noonanya sakit. Ia merasa ia adalah dongsaeng yang bodoh.

Dirinya sendiri yang berjanji akan selalu melindungi noonanya, tapi malah ia sendiri yang melanggar itu.

Donghae… Namja bernama Donghae itu mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya. Ia berhenti dan berdiri di depan sebuah toko. Donghae menekan satu nama pada layarnya, 'Special Noona'. Satu nama itu adalah noonanya, dan ia akan menghubunginya.

"Yoboseyo…" Suara lembut dari seberang.

Donghae tersenyum. "Yoboseyo, noona…" jawabnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Wae gudhae, Hae?" Tanya noonanya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun ia tau noonanya tidak akan melihatnya. Senyumnya masih terulas. "Aku rindu noona. Aku ingin pulang. Apa noona baik-baik saja?"

"Kita baru bertemu minggu lalu. Ahh, kau ini terlalu mengkhawatirkan noona. Noona baik-baik saja, dan noona tidak sakit. Teruskan saja pekerjaanmu dan jangan khawatirkan noona, ok?"

"Hah? Apanya yang tidak sakit? Noona kelelahan dan dirawat selama dua hari karena kurang istirahat. Apa itu bukan sakit?"

"Sejak kapan dongsaeng noona cerewet?" Godanya. Terdengar sedikit canda di dalamnya.

"Noona jangan bercanda, aku sedang marah." Donghae memasang nada dan ekspresi cemberut, membuat lawan bicaranya sedikit tertawa.

"Ahaha, baiklah…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda." Tegasnya lagi. Kali ini noonanya diam. "Dengarkan aku, noona. Noona harus banyak beristirahat dan jangan selalu memikirkan pekerjaan rumah dan aku. Aku ingin noona baik-baik saja. Arasseo?"

Sejenak noonanya terdiam, mungkin ia merasakan kalau ia juga merindukan dongsaengnya. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Nae, arasseo." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oia, aku akan pulang besok. Aku mau menemani noona saja. Aku akan berhenti bekerja di Seoul dan pulang ke Geongju. Noona jangan protes, ini keputusanku."

Sejenak noonanya terdiam, ia cukup kaget dengan dongsaengnya yang mengambil keputusan cepat seperti itu. "Kau…" Ucapannya terpotong karena Donghae yang memang sengaja memotongnya.

"Ah, nooona. Sudah ya. Aku akan beres-beres dulu untuk besok. Aku juga harus menemui semua atasanku. Sehat ya noona, saranghae."

Pip. Sambungannya terputus dan Donghae mematikan ponselnya hingga berstatus tidak aktif. Ia sengaja memotong ucapan noonanya, karena ia tidak ingin menguras tenanga noonanya di telpon seperti itu. Biar sekalian saja ketika dirinya sampai dirumahnya.

Donghae kembali berjalan menuju sebuah apartement dan masuk kedalamnya.

(Donghae pov)

Hari ini hanya berjalan saja. Kerjaanku libur dan besok baru masuk lagi. Aku harus beres-beres untuk besok. Aku akan pulang dan menemani nooonaku.

Sudah dua tahun aku berada di Seoul, aku menerima tawaran Yesung hyung untuk mengisi acara di café-nya yang sangat besar. Ketika itu, aku baru saja lulus sekolah dan mencoba kuliah disini. Karena jika bolak-balik Geongju-Seoul setiap hari itu akan sangat menyita banyak waktu, Teukie noona menyuruhku untuk menyewa sebuah apartement di pusat Seoul ini.

"Haa, kasian tadi Teukie noona, sepertinya dia sudah menarik nafas untuk memarahiku, hehehe" Aku mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng didalam kulkas.

Aku duduk termenung sendirian diatas sofa, masih memegang minuman kaleng itu. Kulihat gitar kado dari Teukie noona di ulang tahunku yang ke delapan. Selama ini, yang menemaniku itu gitar ini. Gitar ini yang menemaniku dan menghobatiku rasa rinduku pada noonaku itu.

Teukie noona memang tidak menyuruhku untuk menjadi seorang pemain gitar, noona hanya ingin aku memiliki teman disaat aku merasa kesepian dan sendirian, karena kata noona, aku tidak mungkin terus menjadi Donghae yang manja dan terus ingin ditemani. Ada saatnya aku akan menjadi dewasa dan memiliki jalan serta kehidupanku sendiri.

Iyaaa… Itulah noona-ku, Teukie noona. Seluruh hidup dan pikirannya, hanya memikirkan aku, aku, dan aku. Ia terus memperhatikanku tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu baik ^^

Seandainya appa dan umma masih mendampingi kami, kami pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang sangat baik. Sayangnya, kami harus kehilangan mereka sejak aku masih kecil. Sejak saat itu, Teukie noona yang membesarkaku. Kalian tau? Aku tidak pernah kehilangan atau kekurangan sedikitpun kasih sayangnya. Selain menjadi seorang kakak, aku juga merasakan sosok seorang ibu dan ayah juga tentunya.

Noonaku memang paling hebat! xD

Kutelpon Yesung hyung yang sekarang adalah atasanku. "Yoboseo?" Sapa seseorang diseberang.

"Yoboseo, Yesung hyung…"

Percakapan kami berlagsung serius dan cukup memakan waktu lama. Aku sudah membicarakan semuanya tentang aku yang akan berhenti mengisi acara di café-nya dan aku yang akan kembali ke Geongju. Yesung hyung kelihatan mengerti sekali dengan keadaanku. Dia tidak menghalangiku untuk pulang kerumah dan berhenti bekerja di café-nya. Malah yang kudengar Yesung hyung mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena aku sudah menyedot bayak pelanggan di café-nya yang cukup besar di kawasan Seoul itu.

"Kapan kau akan pulang, Hae?"

"Besok aku akan pulang, hyung…" Jawabku. "Mianhamnida, aku malah seperti ini…"

Kudengar Yesung hyung tertawa kecil. "Ahahaaa, gwaenchana, Hae… Hyung tidak akan memaksa siapapun untuk bekerja disini. Hyung sangat senang kau bernyanyi disini. Kau sudah membuat café-ku ramai. Hyung berterimakasih sekali padamu…"

"Ahh, gomapta…"

"Kalau begitu, bayaranmu untuk bulan ini hyung akan transfer saja ke rekeningmu, ya… Salam untuk noona-mu. Jagalah dia, Hae. Kau sungguh beruntung…"

"Nae, hyung…."

Plip! Teleponnya terputus. Aku menatap layar ponselku. Ada fotoku sedang berdua dengan noona yang menghiasi wallpaper ponselku. Aku tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang. Setelah ini, aku akan menjaga noona dengan baik. Noona boleh memarahiku setelah aku pulang tentang keputusan ini…"

Ah ~ Aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku ingin berangkat pagi, agar bisa mengejutkan Teukie noona.

(Donghae pov, end)

…

Seorang namja berjalan pelan dihalaman sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Sudah cukup lama namja itu tidak kemari. Baginya, dua minggu itu seperti setahun saja. Pintu rumah terbuka lebar. Ia tau kebiasaan pemilik rumah ini adalah membiarkan pintu depan rumah terbuka dipagi hari dengan alasan 'udara pagi harus masuk kedalam rumah'.

Keadaan dalam rumah sangat sepi. Namja itu menyimpan tas dan gitarnya dikursi ruang tengah. Dilihatnya sekeliling rumah itu. "Wah, noona memang selalu begini. Masih pagi tetapi rumah sudah sangat bersih dan tidak ada satupun yang ia rubah." Gumamnya. Ia lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

Namja itu, Donghae, berkeliling sebentar mencari noonanya. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Ia terpikir sesuatu, tempat favorit noonanya selain taman adalah dapur. Jadi mungkin noonanya disana. Dapat dilihat dari ambang pintu dapur, seorang yeojya dengan apron berwarna kuning menempel ditubuhnya. Tangannya dengan lihai memegang sebuah spatula dan wajan. Yeojya itu bersenandung kecil sehingga tidak menyadari seorang namja yang tengah mendekatinya.

Grep! Donghae memeluk yeojya itu dari belakang. "Aku bisa memelukmu lagi, noona… Dan aku bisa merasakan hangatnya berada dipelukanmu…" Gumamnya santai. Padahal yang dipeluk sudah gemetar setengah mati.

"Ah, HAAEEEE ~ kau membuat noona kaget saja. Kau tidak sopan sekali." Yeojya itu berbalik sambil melepas pelukannya dan memukul kepala Donghae pelan dengan spatula yang dipegangnya. "Kau nakal, Hae." Serunya cemberut.

"Hehehe, maaf noona. Noona sih terlalu asyik memasak sambil menyanyi jadinya tidak sadar kalau aku datang…" Donghae hanya cengengesan.

Melihat senyuman khas Donghae, Teukie akhirnya tersenyum tulus. "Kalau kau bukan namdongsaengku, kau sudah noona goreng dengan spatula ini…" Jawab Teukie bercanda.

"Masak apa, noona? Wangi sekali…" Tanya Donghae sambil mengintip apa yang ada di wajan.

"Ddabboki dan Bbibbimbbap… Sebentar lagi matang. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu." Jawab Teukie tersenyum keaarah namdongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Peluk aku dulu, baru aku akan duduk dengan baik." Pinta Donghae manja.

"Ah,, kau kekanakkan sekali, Hae…" Ucap Teukie sambil memluk Hae sebentar. "Sekarang kau duduk dulu, kita makan sama-sama setelah masakannya matang. Jangan mengganggu noona, arra?"

"Sip,, noona…"

Dengan patuh, Donghae duduk di kursi diruang makan itu. Donghae melihat noonanya yang sedang membelakanginya, sedang sibuk dengan masakannya. "Bogoshippo, noona…" Gumamnya.

"Nado bogoshippo… Nanti, kita bicara ditaman ya, Hae… Noona akan memarahimu!"

…

"Kau sudah menjadi seorang gitaris, ya?" Goda Teukie. Teukie dan Donghae sedang duduk ditaman dibelakang rumahnya. Terasa sangat teduh, karena mereka duduk dibawah pohon apel yang cukup rindang.

"Aku bukan seorang pemain gitar. Ini hanyalah bakat tersembunyi yang dibuka oleh noona yang paling aku sayangi. Kalau noonaku itu tidak memberiku hadiah ini saat umurku delapan tahun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bermain gitar dan bernyanyi…" Jawabnya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan.

Teukie memandangi Donghae. "Jinjja? Siapa memangnya noonamu itu?"

"Dia Teukie noona. Orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Selamanya, dia hanyalah milikku dan aku miliknya. Aku pernah berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, tapi kemarin aku malah menelantarkannya saat dia sakit. Aku menyesal. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Menyanyikan lagu dan berada disisinya. Sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan tanpa lelah dulu padaku…" Donghae tersenyum lebar menatap mata teduh noonaya. "Aku beruntung memiliki noona seperti Teukie noona…"

Teukie hanya bisa memandag Donghae dalam, tapi sesaat ia terkekeh. "Jadi begitu…" Katanya. "Namdongsaengku sudah semakin besar saja, yaa…"

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Mau mendengar laguku, noona?" Tawar Donghae yang sudah bersiap memegang gitar kesayangannya. Gitar yang diberikan noonanya saat ia berulang tahun yang kedelapan. Yang membuat ia bisa bernyanyi dan bermain gitar.

"Ne, tunjukkan…"

Donghae memetik senar gitarnya. Suaranya sagat halus. Mulut Donghaepun bernyanyi mengikuti alunan suara gitarnya.

'_**The loneliness of night alone**_

_**The search for strength to carry on**_

_**My every hope has seemed to die**_

_**My eyes has no more tears to cry**_

_**Then like the sun shining up above**_

_**You surrounded me with your endless love**_

_**Coz all the things I couldn't see**_

_**Are now so clear to me**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing your love wont bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I've ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**On bended knees**_

_**That you will always**_

_**Be my everything**_

_**You're the breath of life in me**_

_**The only one that sets me free**_

_**And you have made my soul complete**_

_**For all time**_

_**For all time**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing your love wont bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I've ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**On bended knees**_

_**That you will always**_

_**Be my everything' – (Donghae, My Everything)**_

Di akhirinya lagu itu. Kini, kepala Teukie bersandar dipundak Donghae. Donghae tersenyum menatap noonanya yang tertidur dipundaknya.

"Tidurlah, noona. Istirahat… Tenang saja, aku janji mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersama noona. Menjaga noona dan melindungi noona. Noona jangan sok kuat didepanku, aku kan namdongsaeng noona. Aku tau walaupun noona membiarkan aku pergi ke Seoul, noona sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka, kan? Saat ini, aku belum bisa membalas semua kebaikan noona. Aku hanya bisa menuruti semua perintah noona dan juga lagu untuk noona. Aku akan berusaha agar aku bisa menjadi namja yang lebih kuat lagi yang bisa membuat noona bangga. Aku akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Donghae seperti apa yag selalu noona bilang… Gomawo, gomawo karena sudah menjagaku dari aku kecil sampai sekarag. Appa dan umma akan sangat bangga pada noona… Aku janji, tidak akan membuat noona khawatir dan akan menjauhi apa saja hal yang noona tidak suka. Maafkan aku yang masih saja bersikap manja dan kekanakkan, karena noona tau kalau aku memang begitu. Tapi, aku akan berusaha dan selalu berusaha untuk membuat noona bahagia dan selalu tertawa dengan tanganku sendiri… Saranghaeyo, noona…"

.

_**Seorang kakak dapat tersenyum dan menangis oleh tingkah adiknya sendiri. Melihat adiknya yang sangat manja dan kekanakkan, kakaknya akan tersenyum menjaganya. Merasa khawatir dan cemas saat adiknya sakit, seorang kakak akan gelisah dan menangis. Sebuah keluarga, hubungan persaudaraan akan sangat kuat ikatannya. Tidak usah menutupi segalanya, jika itu didepan saudara sendiri… (specialpie)**_

.

END ~


End file.
